Shape
by strumpfhase
Summary: Vater und Tochter und die Liebe. Über was kann man schöner Philosophieren? Hiermit begebe ich mich unter die Schnulzen Schreiber und wünsche Feedback :D
1. I don't know

  
  
A/N : Ich nix haben Rechte an Werk Tolkiens.  
  
  
Leider.  
  
  
Mir nix gehört.  
  
  
Leider.  
  
  
Ich nix verstehen von gutem Summary.  
  
  
Leider.  
  
  
Ich alles machen mit Figuren kann.  
  
  
Gut ^^  
  
  
  
  
Let's go...  
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
I don't know**   
  
  


"Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
_'Aber warum bist du da?'_  
  
  
Ich sehe dich fragend an und kenne doch gleichzeitig die Antwort auf meine stille Frage.  
  
  
Wegen _IHM_.  
  
  
Er..., er hat dich gefesselt, von Anfang an. Mit seinen menschlichen Schwächen und seinem Stolz.  
  
  
  
Es ist nicht gut, sagt mir mein Verstand.  
  
Aber Liebe darf man nicht zerstören, sagt mir mein altes Herz.  
  
  
  
Deines würde zerbrechen, wie Glas, wenn ich ihn dir verweigern würde.  
Du weißt daß ich das vermag und fürchtest mich.  
  
  
  
Doch weißt du nicht das mein Herz schon von gleicher heiß brennender Liebe erfüllt war?  
  
  
  
  
Oh Arwen!  
Mein Schatz, mein Liebstes!  
  
Eher würde ich mich zu Tode stürzen, als deine Zuneigung für diesen Menschen verbieten!  
  
  
  
  
Kennst du mich nicht?  
Vertraust du mir nicht?  
Warum fürchtest du mich?  
  
  
Du müßtest doch wissen, daß ich nichts Böses will...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nicht für dich...   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
Du weißt es!  
Oder nicht?  
  
  
Nur die eine Hälfte - die Bessere.  
  
Du denkst ich liebe _IHN_.  
  
  
  
Tu ich das?  
Tu ich das wirklich?  
Soll ich es wagen?  
Ihn öffentlich begehren?  
Soll ich?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
  
  
  
Oh mein armes Herz vermag' es nicht zu sagen...  
Zu sehr ist es noch mit Trauer um die erste liebevolle Leidenschaft meines Lebens überflutet.  
  
  
Davon weißt du nichts, Vater.  
  
  
Nichts.  
  
  
Mein Geheimnis, mein Größtes.  
  
  
Er hat sich mir verweigert und mich hassen gelehrt, aber das verstehst du nicht.  
  
  
  
Nicht du Vater.  
  
  
  
  
Versteht mich überhaupt jemand?   
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Die letzte Frage könnt' ich euch eigentlich stellen *g*...  
  
ist mir jetzt sowieso schon alles klar => schnulzig; man versteht nichts, langatmig, langweilig *bla,bla,bla*... *gähn*  
  
  
  
PLZ R/R! *schnarch*   
  
  
hasi  
  
  



	2. Sure

A/N : So... mir gehört imma noch nix, rein gar nix und ich verdiene auch keinen müden Cent mit dieser Enigma - Story *g*...  
  
Hier noch mal kurz was zu den zwei Reviews :  
  
@Amilang : Ich glaub' ich weiß schon was du meinst, meine FF ist ein bißchen sehr verwirrend x_x... ich hoff aber ich kann das alles schön auflösen...  
Ich hab bewusst 'selbige' gewählt, wir man später auch noch erfahren...  
irgendwann...  
später...  
so bei Kapitel 9367584 *ev*  
  
@hoellenwauwau: Tja... my secret... Liebt sie Ara oder nicht ? *hehe*  
  
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Sure   
  
  
**

_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Weißt du noch, Vater, was du dachtest als du Aragorn aufnahmst?  
Als Gilraen von uns schied und ihn bei dir ließ?  
  
  
  
Sicher.  
  
  
  
Hast du gewußt, daß wir irgendwann nicht nur geschwisterliche Gefühle füreinander hegen würden?  
  
Wußtest du das?  
  
  
  
Sicher.  
  
  
  
Darum hast du mich auch weggeschickt.  
Zu Galadriel und ihrem Mann Celeborn in Calas Galadhon, im Goldenen Wald Lóriens.  
  
Hast du es getan, weil du um Aragorn und mich wußtest?  
  
  
  
Sicher...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Es war Sommer im Goldenen Wald.  
  
  
Galadriel ließ ihren Blick vom höchsten Flet aus schweifen.  
Ihr altes Herz war mit einfacher und schlichter Freude erfüllt.  
  
  
Arwen, die junge und zarte Tochter des Herren von Bruchtal, Lord Elrond, sollte nach Lórien ziehen um bei Galadriel, der Herrin Lóriens, aufzuwachsen.  
  
  
  
_'Sie ist die Tochter Celbrìans, es ist an der Zeit sie leibhaftig kennen zu lernen...'_ dachte Galadriel und richtete sich aus ihrer sitzenden Positionen auf -  
  
  
Arwen war angekommen.  
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Ich beobachte dein trauriges Gesicht und weiß, du denkst an damals.  
  
  
Du fragst dich warum ich es tat, warum ich dich von Bruchtal wegschickte?  
  
  
Ich will ehrlich zu dir - und zu mir - sein.  
Ich weiß es selbst nicht.  
  
  
Du warst bei Galadriel und Celeborn sicher, daß spürte ich.  
  
Doch wovor?  
  
  
  
Aber was bringt es uns Elben über vergangen Zeiten zu grübeln, es ist vergessen und vorbei.  
  
Oder?  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elrond sah dem Zug der Elben wehmütig nach.  
  
  
Seine geliebte Tochter war unter ihnen um zu seiner Schwiegermutter zu reisen.  
  
Noch immer fragte er sich was ihn zu diesem Schritt veranlaßt hatte...  
  
  
  
Sehen würde er sie wieder, wenn die Zeit gekommen war sie zurückzuholen, ganz bestimmt.  
Bloß wann?  
  
  
  
Müde wendete er sich ab und schritt durch die luftigen Gänge Bruchtals.  
  
_'Es wir einsam werden ohne Arwen...'_ dachte Elrond traurig im Stillen.  
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
*hände reib*... ich denk das chap war immer noch nicht sehr aufschlußreich *löl*...  
Aber das ist ja der Sinn und Zweck der Sache *jawohl* ^^  
  
  
Bevor ich noch weitere hohle Sprüchlein auf euch loslasse :  
  
Ich bettle um eine Review!!!  
  
  
hasi  
  
  



	3. No

  
  
A/N : *muwahahahahahahahahaaaaa*  
  
Hasi is back ^^...  
  
Riesen Dankeschön an die zwei Reviewer :  
  
  
@Laureliel : *knuddel* freut' mich sehr, daß du gefallen an 'Shape' gefunden hast, auch wenn's bis jetzt ein bißchen sehr chaotisch zu geht.... hoffe du liest auch schön brav weiter ;)  
  
@Amilang : Ein Knuddler auch an dich... und ich hoffe irgendwann verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will ^^  
  
  
So... jetzt noch der _Disclaimer_ - und der hat folgenden grandiosen Inhalt :  
Mir gehört immer noch rein gar nix... DOCH!!! HALT!!! STOP!!!  
  
Amarth *tatatatataaaaaaa*... der iss meene *ätschi bätsch*  
Aber sonst hat sich der Tolkien alle Patente gekrallt *schmoll*  
  
  
Auch egal, es hindert mich nicht daran sein Werk für meine Zwecke zu verstümmeln...  
  
  
  
Let's go...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
No**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Lórien, ich denke mit glücklichen Erinnerungen aber auch mit Verbitterung an dieses wundersame Land.  
  
Ich war allein, furchtbar allein.  
Trotz Galadriel's und Celeborn's wunderbarer Zuneigung, ihrer Gesellschaft und ihren Bemühungen den Aufenthalt bei ihnen mit Freude zu genießen.  
  
  
Trotzdem war ich einsam...  
  
Weißt du das?   
  
  
  
Nein.  
  
  
  
Mir ist in Calas Galadhon bewußt geworden, wie sehr ich an dir und dem Leben in Bruchtal hänge...  
  
Weißt du das?   
  
  
  
Nein.  
  
  
  
Ich lernte im Goldenen Wald zu leben wie jeder Galadhrim -  
doch gefühlt habe ich mich nie wie einer von ihnen.  
  
  
  
Die Herrin lehrte mir das alte Wissen unseres Volkes und der Herr das Verhalten einer Tochter, wie es sich von meinem Stande ziemt.  
  
Aber das ich mich mit Kummer und Angst plagte, wußten sie nicht.  
  
  
Keiner.  
  
  
Du doch auch nicht, oder?   
  
  
  
Nein...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
_'Undomiel... Wie schön sie ist...'_  
Galadriel beobachtete die Tochter Celebrìans und Elronds mit versonnenem Blick.  
  
  
_'So jung und schon so voller Schmerz...'_ dachte die alte Elbe weiter.  
  
  
_'Eine schwere Last liegt auf ihrem Herzen, ich kann es spüren.  
Auch mein Freund der Wind fühlt es..., er flüstert es mir jeden Abend leise zu.  
  
Sie sehnt sich...  
  
  
Doch nach wem?'_   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Du hast mich damals unglücklich verlaßen und bist genauso widergekehrt.  
  
Ich weiß, du warst verletzt von meiner Entscheidung dich nach Lórien zu schicken.  
Ich weiß ebenso, daß du Bruchtal und dein Leben unter meine Obhut vermißt hast.  
  
  
Doch nicht nur das, Arwen, du sehntest dich auch nach etwas anderem oder _jemanden_, nicht wahr?  
  
  
  
Aragorn.  
Er hatte schon damals dein Herz erobert.  
Nicht im Sturm sondern sanft und langsam, nach der menschlichen Art Elben für immer an sich zu binden.  
  
Stück für Stück hat er dich verzaubert und du dich immer mehr von mir entfernt...   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elrond schreckte aus seinem Wachtraum auf.  
  
  
War das das Hufgetrappel eines nahenden Pferdes was er soeben vernommen hatte?  
  
Nicht sehr galant sprang er auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer - später musste er über sein völlig unelbenhaftes Verhalten schmunzeln.  
  
  
  
  
Tatsächlich, Amarth war gekommen.  
Endlich!  
Er würde Kunde aus Lórien und somit auch von Elrond's Tochter Arwen bringen.  
  
  
Der Lord Bruchtals konnte es nicht erwarten, zu lange hatte er sich schon nach Informationen über Arwens Befinden gesehnt.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Naja, mit der Handlung bin ich immer noch nicht viel weiter gekommen...  
Aber meine Richtlinie für diese FF ist : "Sachte, sacht..." - folglich kann man leider keinen allzu schnellen Handlungsablauf 'erlesen' *g*.  
  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich konnte euch ein wenig vom alltäglichen Stress ablenken :D ...  
  
Reviews wie immer erfreut *nick*   
  
  
hasi  
  
  



	4. Grateful

  
  
A/N : Und es geht weiter *juppie*!  
  
Erstmal wieder ein supi-liebes Dankeschön an die drei Reviewer ^^ :  
  
  
@broken mind : Ich freu' mich sehr das dir mein Schreibstil gefällt ... klar geht's weiter... ich kann doch meine verwirrten Reviewer nicht im Dunkeln tappen lassen! Obwohl, ist doch eigentlich alles glasklar, odda *g* ?  
  
@Alistanniel : Thx für dein Lob, hat das häsele auch ganz glücklich gemacht :) .  
Düster? Ein ganz neuer Aspekt muß ich zugeben *am köpfchen kratz*... gute Idee, ich könnte es wirklich ein wenig düster anhauchen *harrharrharr*  
  
@Special K : Jaja... die Verwirrung über meine FF ist jetzt auch über dich gekommen - herzlichen Glückwunsch *lol*... Aber du brauchst dich doch für nix revanchieren ~_^   
  
  
Wieder das _Disclaimerchen_:  
Mir gehört immer noch nix, nicht die Grundidee, Mittelerde, die Völker, die Personen und Charakter, die Orte *bla,bla,bla* - außer natürlich meinen Amrath *ihn anrappt und festhält*   
  
  
Und weiter geht's...  
  
  
  
Read&Enjoy ^^...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Grateful**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Weißt du eigentlich, daß sich mein Leben um Amrath's Neuigkeiten drehte?  
  
Er ist ein Bote Lóriens und zieht durch Mittelerde... er erzählte mir viel über das Geschehen außerhalb.  
  
Er war mein unsichtbares Auge und mein Ohr.   
  
  
  
Ich bin ihm dankbar.  
  
  
  
Ich habe viel über das Leben von Mensch und Elb nachgedacht - damals.  
  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisten oft um Aragorn und seine Bestimmung.  
Celeborn erzählte mir Sagen und Legenden von den Menschen aus dem Reiche Gondor und Rohan.   
  
  
  
Ich bin ihm dankbar dafür.  
  
  
  
Im Goldenen Wald habe ich meine beste Freundin für die Ewigkeit gefunden, die Mutter meiner Mutter Celebrìan.  
Galadriel.  
  
  
Einmal ließ sie mich in den Spiegel aus Wasser blicken.  
Ich vermag es auch jetzt nicht zu beschreiben was ich sah. Es war zu allumfassend.   
  
  
  
Auch ihr bin ich dankbar...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
_'Arwen Undomiel denkt viel zu viel über die Menschen und deren Schicksal nach'_  
dachte Haldir der Hauptmann Lóriens grimmig.  
  
  
  
_'Ich sollte ihr Interesse wieder auf ihr eigenes Volk lenken.'_  
und mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln auf dem schönen Gesicht wendete er sich ab.  
  
  
  
  
Doch Galadriel hatte ihn unbemerkt beobachtet und tief in seine Seele geblickt.  
  
Sie lächelte bitter und zornig.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Amrath, der Bote der Herren von Calas Galadhon.  
  
Viel Zeit verbrachte ich mit ihm und führte hitzige aber auch traurige Gespräche.  
  
  
  
Er erzählte mir von dir und deinem damaligen Leben, es bedrückte mich zu erfahren, daß Galadriel in Sorge über dein Befinden war.  
Galadriel und ich hatten einen regen Briefverkehr...  
  
  
  
  
Während deinem Aufenthalt in anderen Gefilden begann Aragorn sein Leben als Drúedain zu führen.  
  
Er zog durch die Länder der Menschen, der Elben und anderen Völkern. Er lernte die Schönheit der Natur und ihre Gefahren kennen.  
  
Soweit mir aus Erzählungen bekannt ist, machte er auf einer seiner unzähligen Reisen Bekanntschaft mit Mithrandir auch genannt Gandalf der Graue und ein Zauberer der Istari.  
  
  
  
Arwen, ich weißt sein Menschenherz gehört nur dir allein.  
Wenn er mich hier in Bruchtal besuchte, fragte er immer nach deinem Befinden. Ich erzählte ihm das was ich wußte wahrheitsgetreu und es stimmte ihn traurig.   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Amrath schwang sich vom Pferd und landete sanft im sattgrünen Grase Bruchtals.  
  
Schon vom Weiten hatte er den Herren dieser Elbenstätte höchstpersönlich ihm entgegenlaufen sehen.  
  
  
_'Er wird mich sicher wieder mit Fragen über seine Tochter bestürmen, doch dieses Mal ist es mir nicht erlaubt hier zu verweilen.  
Ich muß weiterziehen!'_  
  
  
Amrath neigte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen seiner Ehrfurcht, als Elrond vor ihm stand und ihn herzlich begrüßte.  
  
"Lord Elrond, die Ankuft in Bruchtal erfüllt mich mit Glückseligkeit nach solch langen Reisen wie ich sie hinter mir habe. Jedoch darf ich nicht bleiben und rasten, habe aber einen Brief von der Herrin Galadriel betreffend Arwen zu überbringen."  
  
Der Bote reichte dem noch immer atemlosen Lord den Brief und wendete sich schon wieder seinem Pferd zu.  
  
"Aber lieber Amrath!  
Was wäre das für eine verruchte Gastfreundschaft, wenn ich ohne euch ein kleines Mahl zu bereiten den Boten aus Lórien wieder ziehen ließe!"  
  
"Nein, ich danke sehr, Lord Elrond.  
Ich habe unaufschiebbare Aufträge und trage genügend Nahrungsmittel bei mir.  
  
Namarie!"  
  
  
Amrath hob die Hand zum Gruß der von Elrond erwidert wurde und stob nach einem letzten, kurzen Blick nach Bruchtal auf seinem Pferd davon.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Jajajajajaja... ich weiß das ich viele Gedanken wiederhole - wem's nun mal nicht gefällt, der braucht's nicht zu lesen ^^   
  
Hoffe ich habe ein wenig die Handlung weitergetrieben und konnte das Leserherz befriedigen ;) ...  
  
Wie immer bin ich ganz geil auf Reviews *hechel*   
  
  
grützis  
hasi  
  
  



	5. Then

  
  
A/N : Weiter geht's !  
  
Wieder Dankä an meinen Reviewer :  
  
  
@Laureliel : Danke für dein zweites Review ... hat mich zum erröten gebracht *hach ja*, mit dem ‚wisch' geschrieben, kann ich nachvollziehen, mir schwirren immer so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, schon klar das da mal was nicht ganz nachvollziehbar ist. Immer schön bescheid sagen, klaro?   
  
  
_Disclaimerlein_:  
Mir gehört nüx ... :P   
  
  
Let's go ...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Then**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Einmal bemerkte ich, daß jemand mir bei meinen Spaziergängen folgte.  
  
Ich war verunsichert aber auch ein neugierig.  
Ich brachte ihn mit einer List dazu sich mir zu zeigen,   
  
  
  
damals.  
  
  
  
Haldir!  
  
  
  
Anfangs war ich überrascht über sein Interesse und auch ein wenig abgeneigt mich mit ihm näher auseinander zusetzen...  
doch er war äußerst charmant, Vater,   
  
  
  
damals.  
  
  
  
Doch als er aufdringlich begann um mich zu werben, verschloß ich mich ihm.  
  
Ich hatte an Aragorn gedacht, ich konnte ihn nicht vergessen.  
  
  
Und Haldir verzieh' es mir -   
  
  
  
damals...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
"Celeborn, Liebster.  
  
Ich habe erfahren, daß Aragorn sich auf den Weg nach Lòthlorien befindet."  
  
Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf.  
  
"So früh schon, Galadriel?  
Seine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, er hat seine letzte Prüfung vor sich.  
Er kann nicht Arwens Liebe nicht fordern, ihr wißt das doch meine Liebe, oder?"  
  
"Sicher, aber Arwen muß bewußt werden, daß sie nur ihn liebt und er nur sie.  
Er darf nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Sonst könnte sie schnell einen aus ihrem eigenen Geschlecht zu ihrem Gefährten erklären, die Anzahl der Werber ist bekanntlich groß."  
  
"Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, daß Arwen sich so schnell einer Liebschaft hingeben würde.  
Sag Galadriel, sie hat doch bestimmt schon einen Bewerber näher an sich heran kommen lassen, sonst würdest du doch nicht so darüber sprechen?"  
  
"Ich kenne ihre Gedanken nicht mehr, sie hat gelernt sie zu verstecken.  
Aber ich besitze zwei Augen und diese beiden sind immer wachsam!"   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Ich weiß noch wie ich diesen schrecklichen Brief von Lady Galadriel zitternd in meinen Händen hielt.  
  
  
Er enthielt viele Andeutungen die mich entsetzten.  
Über deinen Schmerz, deinen Zweifel und über Haldir, den Hauptmann Lòriens.  
  
  
  
Wenn Galadriel sich doch in fast keinen Punkt sicher war, dann doch beharrte sie auf einen Punkt.  
  
Aragorn sollte nach Calas Galadhon reisen und einen langen Besuch den Herren und zweifelsohne auch dir, abstatten.  
  
Ich gab Anweisungen und sendete meine Boten nach ihm.  
Er tat was ich mir von ihm wünschte und der nächste Brief Galadriels ist mir in ebenso lebhafter Erinnerung wie der Erste.   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elrond fuhr' sich übermüdet über die Augen, leise Stimmen drangen an sein empfindliches Ohr.  
  
  
Elladan und Elrohir.  
  
  
Arwens Zwillingsbrüder.  
  
  
Kaum zu fassen, daß die beiden eine Verwandtschaft mit ihr aufzuweisen hatten.  
  
Kein bißchen Ähnlichkeit!  
  
  
Und das schimpfte sich gleichen Blutes,  
Elrond schalt sich selbst, solche bösartigen Gedanken über sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut zu haben.  
  
  
Er hatte über wichtigere Dinge nachzudenken...  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Arathons Sohn.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Und wieder ein Kapitel beendet ^^ ...  
fahre jetzt für ganze zwei Wochen in den Urlaub, kann also folglich nicht uppen ...  
würde mich trotzdem megafreuen, wenn mein Briefkasten dann nicht eine allzu gähnende Leere aufzuweisen hat und mich ein paar Reviewleins gefüllt ist *auf knien rumrutsch*   
  
  
grüßlis  
hasi  
  
  



	6. Yearn

  
  
A/N : Bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *im dreieck hoppel*  
  
Hat mich hasi-typisch gefreut, als ich eure Reviews las :  
  
  
@broken mind : Auf die Folter spannen? Nüch das ich wüsste :D *däumchen dreh und pfeif*  
  
@Meldis : Ach Mel *abschlabber und durchgnuddel*... du weißt ja gar nicht wie ich mich über dein riesen Review gefreut hab'... du machst mich immer gleich ganz verlegen *gg* Der nächste Teil unseres Gemeinschaftsprojektes versuch' ich morgen zu uppen, versprochen ! *nochmal gnuddel und drückz*  
  
@Laureliel : Thx für deine Urlaubswünsche, war wirklich schön... aufs Verkürzen bin ich gar nicht gekommen :D  
  
@hoellenwauwau : Danke, daß macht mich total glücklich, daß dir meine Erzählweise hier in dieser FF gefällt. Ich dachte halt, ist mal was Neues ^^ Und freut mich das du dich mit der wenigen Handlung abfindest :))) Die Zwillinge werden auch noch ihren Auftritt bekommen *lol*   
  
  
  
  
  
_Das Mir-sowieso-nix-gehört-Gerät_:  
S. eine Zeile drüber ;)   
  
  
Noch eine kleine Warnung : Das was jetzt gleich eure Äuglein dort unten erblicken werden, ist auf der Fahrt nach Burgos (Spanien) entstanden, als ich gelangweilt auf dem Beifahrersitz vor mich hingammelte ^^ Möge diese Warnung außreichend sein *lol*  
  
  
Weiter geht's...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Yearn**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Es war überraschend und unerwartet als Aragorn plötzlich wieder vor mir stand.  
  
Nein, nicht der Aragorn den ich kannte...  
daß war der Drúedain Aragorn, der Waldläufer der kein zu Hause kennt.   
  
  
  
Und nach ihm hatte ich mich so gesehnt?  
  
  
  
Du hattest ihn aufgefordert nach Lóthlorien zu kommen, das ahnte ich und ich wußte nicht weshalb.  
  
  
Ich versuchte diesen neuen Menschen kennen zulernen.  
Wir streiften gemeinsam durch die Wälder und sprachen viel miteinander.  
  
Da begann es, da geschah es.   
  
  
  
Ich begann mich zu sehnen  
  
  
  
Nach seinen Berührungen, seinen Augen in denen ich versank, seinen Lippen so zart und dünn, nach allem an ihm und seiner Seele.  
  
Er riß mich mit seinen gefühlsbetonten und hingebungsvollen Reden fort, er fesselte mich.  
  
Aragorn war so anders als die Elben die ich bis dahin getroffen hatte.  
Er war anders und männlich.   
  
  
  
Ich sah das sehnen in seinen Augen...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Der stolze Aragorn sah' verzaubert seine Begleiterin an -  
  
Arwen.  
  
  
Er hatte sie schon in jungen Jahren erblickt, doch die Elbe die neben ihm schritt,  
war eine Fremde.  
  
  
Sie war so schön, er konnte es nicht mit den ihm bekannten Worten ausdrücken wie wundervoll sie war.  
  
Arwen, die Tochter seines Ziehvaters schien über den Waldboden Lóriens zu schweben.  
Die Welt schien den warmen Atem anzuhalten, wenn sie ihre Stimme erhob.  
  
  
  
Und Aragorn, Arathons Sohn, betrachtete sie mit dem Blick der Liebe.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Ich war froh als ich Aragorn sicher bei dir wußte.  
Doch auch besorgt, denn was würde bei diesem Besuch zwischen euch entstehen?  
  
  
Ich war fast sicher, daß er deiner einmaligen Schönheit und deinem Anmut schnell verfallen würde.  
  
Wieder drängte sich ein alter Gedanke auf.  
Aragorns Zeit war noch nicht gekommen und die letzte Prüfung der Elben nicht bestanden....  
  
  
Doch war es nicht mein eigenes Verschulden gewesen, daß ich den Waldläufer zu dir schickte?  
  
  
  
Ich machte mir weiter große Sorgen und mich plagten schreckliche Selbstzweifel.  
Über mein Tun und Wirken hier in Bruchtal, denn die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde war vorrüber.  
  
  
Ganz sicher.  
  
  
Ich beriet mich mit Mithrandir, dem Zauberer.   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
"Elladan!"  
Der gerufene Elb wand sich Elrond zu.  
  
"Ja Vater, was wünschst Du mir zu sagen?" Elladan blieb stehen und wartete ruhig auf seinen Vater.  
  
"Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich, mein Sohn.  
Und Du sollst ihn _allein_ ausführen."  
  
Elladan legte den Kopf leicht schief, er schien verwundert über diese sonderbare Bitte.  
  
"Ohne Elrohir?" hakte er deshalb nach.  
Des Vaters Nicken war ihm Antwort genug.  
  
Ein Moment verstrich als er seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen ließ.  
  
"In Ordnung.  
Um was geht es?"   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Ich weiß, ich werde langsam schnulzig *jammer*... aber jetzt hab ich mir nun dieses Thema ausgesucht und jetzt muß ich das durchstehen *sich ermutigend auf die schülterchen klopf*  
  
Nachträglich noch ‚Frohe Ostern', da ich so nachläßig war und das doch glatt vergeßen hab *rot anläuft* Ich hoffe ihr laßt Gnade walten und verzeiht mir ^^  
  
Kleiner Hinweis für Leser die es nicht wissen : ‚Mithrandir' ist Gandalfs elbischer Name ;)  
  
So, daß war's auch schon wieder für heute, daß ich süchtig nach Reviews bin brauch' ich doch nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen, oder *g*?   
  
  
greetz  
hasi  
  
  



	7. Never

  
  
A/N : ´Ne ganze Woche für so ein Mini-Chap gebraucht? Wie geht das ^____^ ?  
Tja, ich hab' halt lieber wieder gelesen und gereviewed anstatt selbst zu schreiben =)  
  
Außerdem hab ich meine Pläne ein bissel umstrukturieren und im ersten Kapitel eine winzige Änderung vorgenommen (ein Wort *löl*)  
  
Wie immer bin ich kreuz und quer gehoppelt, als ich eure Reviews gelesen hab :  
  
  
@Arlessiar : Das war eines der liebsten Komplimente das man mir je gemacht hat, danke!  
Deine FF lese ich voller Begeisterung, doch bin ich danach immer so fix und fertig, daß ich dann kein angemessenes Feedback mehr geben kann! Vielleicht schaff' ich es dann doch irgendwann einmal, doch du sollst wissen, daß es eine der besten (und wirklich traurigsten) Fics ist, die ich gelesen habe!  
  
@hoellenwauwau : Thx auch wieder für deine Review! Was soll ich da noch sagen?  
Deine Kritik : Ich weiß es klang ein bisschen doof, denn ich kenne das auch als Dùnedain. Habe aber xtra nachgeschlagen und da stand Drùedain *am köppel kratz* ... ich lass es erst mal so, vielleicht ändere ich es dann irgendwann einmal *frech grins*  
  
@Laureliel : Meine liebe, treue Leserin *dich gnuddel* Danke auch wieder für dein Feedback!   
  
  
  
  
  
_Disclaimerlein_:  
S. erstes Chapter ^____^   
  
  
  
  
  
Und ab damit...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Never**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Es traf mich sehr tief als ich von deinen Plänen erfuhr, nicht durch dich sondern durch Elladan.  
  
Er unterbreitete mir deinen Wunsch, ich solle Aragorn weiter ziehen lassen damit er seine Prüfung bestehen könne.  
  
  
Den Schmerz von damals, werde ich ihn je vergessen?   
  
  
  
Niemals!  
  
  
  
Elladan zog weiter, im geheimen Auftrag.  
  
Es verwunderte mich, daß du nicht wie üblich Amrath schicktest.  
  
  
Es schien eine Bedeutung zu haben, deren ich mir nicht bewusst war. Für mich zählte nur, daß du, Vater, dafür verantwortlich warst, daß Aragorn und meine gemeinsamen Tage der Vergangenheit angehörten.  
  
  
Ich schwor mir dir dies nicht zu verzeihen.   
  
  
  
Niemals.  
  
  
  
Die Tage im Goldenen Wald wurden einsamer und länger als der Dùnedain ging - das dachte ich zumindest.  
  
  
Galadriel und Celeborn waren freundlicher als zuvor, doch in meinem Herzen keimte ein alter Wunsch auf.  
Zurück nach Bruchtal, zurück zu dir!  
  
  
Nie sollte ich dieses Sehnen und diese Liebe zu Bruchtal verlieren.   
  
  
  
Niemals...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
"Wann werde ich Euch wiedersehen, edler Aragorn?"  
  
"Ich vermag es Ihnen nicht zu sagen, Lady Arwen.  
Doch sollt' Ihr wissen, daß mein Verlangen nach Ihnen nicht verebben wird!  
  
Lebt wohl und vergesst mich nicht, auch nicht in den einsamen und traurigen Stunden!"  
  
"Namarie!"  
  
  
Aragorn betrachtete die Elbe mit einem letzten unglücklichen Blick und ritt auf seinem Pferd in Richtung Osten.  
  
Allein stand Arwen auf der großen Waldlichtung...  
fast allein.  
  
Zwei Augen beobachteten Undomiels schöne Gestalt, die Augen Haldirs...   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Froh.  
  
  
Ich war wirklich froh als ich von Aragorns Abreise unterrichtet wurde und erfuhr, daß nichts zwischen dir und Gilraens einzigem Sohn vorgefallen war, was nicht gegen die Pflicht verstieß.  
  
  
Ich wendete mich den anderen Dingen zu, denen ich mich als Herr von Bruchtal stellen musste.  
  
Ich hatte Elladan mit einem äußerst wichtigen Auftrag nach Düsterwald geschickt, denn der namenlose Schatten dort, regte sich...  
  
Und ich spürte nicht das erste Mal, die Welt ist abermals im Wandel.  
  
Doch was bedeutete dieser Wandel für uns Elben?  
Die, die sowieso schon hier in Mittelerde schwanden.  
  
  
Die Zeit der Menschen ist gekommen...  
du weißt es... ich weiß es...  
und gemeinsam sehen wir aus dem Fenster und führen stille Gespräche voller alter Vorwürfe...   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elrond wanderte durch die Gänge Bruchtals.  
  
  
Schön und malerisch lag es im Tal; Vögel zwitscherten munter ihre Lieder und der Wasserfall rauschte leise die Klippe hinunter.  
  
Bruchtal war in ein warmes, trostspendendes Licht getaucht.  
Es war sein Herbst und der Herbst der Elben des Mittellandes.  
  
  
In vergangen Zeiten herrsche hier noch reges Treiben und der Wanderer konnte im Tale Rast und Ruhe finden.  
  
Doch diese Zeit war geschwunden und nur noch wenige traten die Reise zur letzten Zufluchtsstätte der Elben an.  
  
  
Die Vorsicht vor allem Fremden hatte sich inzwischen auch hier eingenistet...  
  
  
  
Elrond blickte mit einem liebevollen Blick auf "sein" Imladris und dachte an die Tage zurück...  
  
... die zurück gelassenen.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Wer jetzt ein wenig (oder total *g*) über die letzten Sätze von Elronds "Gedanken" verwirrt ist, möchte ich nochmal auf das erste Chap verweisen, denn das ist der Ausgangspunkt ;)  
  
Verstehen tut ihr vielleicht immer nocht nicht viel ^^   
  
Mal wieder ein kleiner Hinweis für Leser die es nicht wissen : 'Imladris' ist der elbische Name für 'Bruchtal'  
  
Jetzt mach' ich noch schnell frech Werbung für eine geniale LotR - FanFiction : 'Aus der Dämmerung' von der Meldis. Unbedingt mal reinschauen!  
  
Reviews *rumschlabber* !!!  
Über stille Leser Feedback freue ich mich auch riesig *wimpern klimpern*   
  
  
Euer altes  
Karnickel  
  
  



	8. Stagger

  
  
A/N : Hat ewig gedauert, doch ich leide z.Z. unter einer schrecklichen Schreibblockade und mein PC hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich selber zu schrotten *ans köpfchen greif*  
Zu diesem Chapter hat mich ein Lied von Madonna inspiriert : "Easy Ride" Eigentlich auch noch eine spezielle Zeile, weiss aber nicht mehr wie die ging *gg*  
  
Gewidmet ist dieses (typisch) Mini-Chappy meiner Johanna - Ohne dich hätte ich diesen Klavierabend nicht überstanden und nicht ohne Grund sind wir das gefürchtete Duo *mwuahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*  
  
Hach, so viel Feedback hab' ich noch nie für ein einziges Kapitel erhalten. Wo meine doch immer so kurz sind :D :  
  
  
@Meldis : Mein geliebtes Meldilein *abknutsch*  
Bei deinem Review hab' ich dir glaube ich betreffend der Gesichtsfarbe Konkurrenz gemacht *gg*  
Also... meine E-Mail funktioniert eigentlich noch bestens und ich habe dir doch auch geantwortet (als du dich für Bloominius beworben hast ^^)  
  
@hoellenwauwau : Sehr schön, daß es jemanden gibt der meine Sorgen und Nöte nachvollziehen kann *künstlich seufz*  
  
@Alistanniel : Das ist doch keine Schande *entrüstet guck* Hab mich riesig gefreut als ich erfahren habe, daß du diese seelische Vergewaltigung deines Selbst immer noch über dich ergehen lässt *diabolisch grins*  
  
@broken mind : Danke nochmals für dein supi-liebes Angebot was ich ja auch schrecklich gerne angenommen habe. Und ja, ich war mal ein schrecklicher stiller Leser *sich vor allen FF.net Autoren versteckt*... Bin halt ein echter Angsthase *gg*  
Und danke für dein Lob, hat mich sehr geehrt ^____^  
  
@Laureliel : Du hast einen Strumpfhasen *kiefer runterklapp*... da kann ich ja nur mega-neidisch gucken *mecker* Danke für deine Review *lauri dümmlich angrins*   
  
  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer_:  
*???*  
Kein Bock, seht doch mal bei Meldis erstem Chap von "Aus der Dämmerung" nach... Gilt auch für hier *ach bin ich mal wieder faul*   
  
  
  
  
  
Und ab damit...   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Stagger**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Als Aragorn weiterzog, dachte ich das erste Mal über unser beider Gefühle nach.  
  
Wie es wäre, wenn wir den Bund eingehen würden und er mein Gefährte sei...  
All' dies, drängte sich mir immer wieder auf.   
  
  
  
Und ich begann zu schwanken.  
  
  
  
Doch umso mehr ich in den Strudel von Träumen über eine gemeinsame Zukunft gezogen wurde, umso mehr begann ich mich zu quälen.  
  
Sekunden,  
  
Minuten,  
  
Stunden,  
  
Tage,  
  
Nächte,  
  
Monate und  
  
Jahre.   
  
  
  
Ich schwankte.  
  
  
  
Meine Gedanken waren so wirr und abgerückt von den bekannten Welten.  
Mir wurde bewusst wie stark meine Seele diesen Mann wirklich begehrte.  
  
Doch keiner kam um mir die Augen zu öffnen...  
für die Realität, für das Wirkliche.  
  
  
  
Er war einer der Sterblichen und würde in meinen Armen vergehen.   
  
  
  
Doch ich schwankte nicht mehr...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
_'Den Vater habe ich verführt und nun wird die Tochter das selbe Schicksal ereilen...'_  
  
  
Galadriel stöhnte auf.  
  
Immer und immer wieder drängten sich ihr die gleichen Worte auf.  
  
Träge, zynisch und schmerzerfüllt.  
  
Gesprochen durch ihres Bruders Mund, doch der war schon lange nicht mehr. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?  
Welch' Schicksal war den Elben bloß auferlegt worden?  
  
  
Sie spürte das sich ein Schatten über Mittelerde legte, wie in den finstersten Tagen würde er sein, zerstörerisch und machthungrig würde er die Völker verschlingen.  
Aber erst wenn ihn alle vernahmen.  
  
  
Aber drohte jetzt auch die Gefahr von innen?  
Aus den eigenen Reihen?  
  
  
Diese Worte...  
  
Sie ließen sie nicht ruhen.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Den Waldelben erging es schlecht und Elladan erzählte mir nach seiner Rückkehr von dem Machtgewinn des Schattens.  
  
Des Dunklen.  
  
Des Bösen.  
  
Des Unvergänglichen.  
  
  
Doch noch waren nur wenige darüber unterrichtet oder verbannten es aus ihren Gedanken, erst nachdem die Jahre vergangen waren, die wie Blätter im Herbst zu Boden schwebten, wurde man sich der Bedrohung bewusst.  
  
  
Jetzt, wo du voller Sorge zu mir zurückgekehrt bist.  
  
Jetzt, wo es schon fast zu spät zu seien scheint.  
  
Jetzt, wo Gilraens Sohn die Prüfung bestehen muss.  
  
  
Doch in all' den vergangenen Jahren war mein Herz nur bei dir...  
Sorge und Angst beherrschten es.  
  
Du warst im Goldenen Wald sicher, fast sicherer als bei mir im Tale Bruchtals.  
Von anderer Natur waren meine Befürchtungen, denn ich wusste um die Gefahr die bei den Elben lauerte.  
  
Würden Galadriel und Celeborn es bemerken, direkt im eigenen Reiche?  
Sollte ich sie warnen und würden sie mir Glauben schenken?  
  
Oder gab es gar keine Gründe an solch' Dinge zu denken?  
  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
  
Du hast mir nicht viel über deine oft einsamen Jahre in Lórien erzählt.   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elladan verabschiedete sich von den Waldelben und ihrem weisen König Thranduiel.  
  
_'Ein herzliches und sanftes Volk'_ dachte sich der Sohn Elronds, nachdem er sich von ältesten Sohn des Waldkönigs nach elbischer Sitte verabschiedet hatte.  
  
  
_'Sie werden noch viel durchstehen müssen in den kommenden Jahren...  
Etwas bemächtigt sich ihrer und beschwert den Atem.'_  
  
  
Elladan ritt mit seinem Pferd über die Ebene und dachte über seine traurige Kunde nach.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Ich weiss, daß es langsam ein bissl sehr schnulzig wird... Aber jetzt kann ich's nun nüch mehr ändern *jammert kläglich*  
  
Übrigens habe ich vor ab dem nächsten Kapitel die "neue" deutsche Rechtschreibung walten zu lassen (das ging an alle Rechtschreib und Grammatik Fetischisten dort draußen!).  
  
  
Feedback wie immer wahnsinnig erwünscht, ich brauche mal wieder Balsam für mein schwaches Ego *lol* !!!  
  
  
  
Hoppeldipoppel ((c)by Schwester Aurelia ;) )  
  
  



	9. Not yet

  
  
A/N : *auf neue rechtschreibung umstell*  
  
So... ewig gedauert und trotzdem endlich fertig geschrieben, fragt mich nicht wie *g* !  
  
Ich gestehe ich leide unter zunehmender Ideenlosigkeit und meine Wortanzahl pro Kapitel nimmt auch rapide drastisch ab... Im ersten Kapitel habe ich übrigens die Wortänderung wieder zurück geändert ^^  
  
Ich dachte schon ich krepiere, ich für dieses Geschreibsel hier, soooo viele Reviews bekomme ... hatte ich nie so eingeplant :) :  
  
  
@broken mind :Irgendwie habe ich das jetzt mal als ein riesen Kompliment aufgenommen *frech guck*  
Danke, danke, danke für dein Review und ich muss dir noch eine Mail schreiben - |TheStoryStreet| is back *yuppie*  
  
@hoellenwauwau : Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll, doch ich bin dir richtig dankbar, dass du mir sooooo tapfer die Stange hältst. Demnächst werde ich wohl mal einen deiner genialen Haikus reviewen müssen ^^  
Mach' dich auf was gefasst...  
  
@Maia : *total freu* Eine neue Leserin *ganz irre guck* Dir auch ein tolles Dankeschön... und weißt du was? FF.net scheint mich mit einem sehr speziellen Fluch versehen zu haben!  
Ich verfasse eigentlich immer Reviews wenn ich etwas lese nur manchmal habe ich keine richtige Zeit mehr und genau diese Autoren dann, schreiben mir ein Review *mecker*  
Ich werde dir wohl auch mal deine wundervolle Narcissa-FF reviewen müssen ;)  
  
@Meldis : Ich fühle mich immer so schrecklich schuldig, weil ich 'Ein Kunde kommt selten allein' immer noch nicht weitergeschrieben habe *jaul*...  
Egal, du bist eines der liebsten Wesen was hier so durch die Gegend hoppelt... HDL *nick*  
  
@Alistanniel : Danke auch dir für dein oberliebes Review und dafür dass du mir so treu die Stange hältst *gnuddl*   
  
  
  
  
  
_DSLIE_:  
*ähm*  
Ganz kurz : Nix mir!   
  
  
  
  
  
Ihr habt euch alle auf das Schnulzige gefreut - bitte, eine extra große Portion für euch *lol*.   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Not yet**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Aragorn hatte mich verlassen und mit ihm war mein Herz gegangen.  
  
Nichts trieb mich mehr voran und mein einziger Hoffnungsstrahl der sich seinen Weg in mein leidendes Herz suchte, war meine Rückkehr zu dir.  
  
Oder auch zu Aragorn...   
  
  
  
Doch noch nicht jetzt.  
  
  
  
Eines Abends dachte ich an die Elbe zurück, die ich 'Mutter' genannt hatte.  
An ihren Fortgang und deine tiefen und starken Gefühle für sie.  
  
Celebrìan.  
  
Wirst du ihr folgen?   
  
  
  
Sicher, aber noch nicht jetzt!.  
  
  
  
Ich streifte durch die Wälder ihres Volkes und war mir ihrer mehr als zuvor bewusst.  
Wie musst du sie geliebt haben?  
  
  
Du hast sie verloren, werde ich Aragorn halten können?  
  
Irgendwann wird er vergehen...   
  
  
  
...aber noch nicht...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
"Dies wirst du nicht tun, Haldir ò Lòrien."  
  
  
Eine einfache und klare Aussage hing in der Luft, still und leise verkündet und doch wirkend wie ein Donnerschlag der Bäume spaltet.  
  
  
"Was, Herrin?"  
  
"Ich dulde es nicht, sie steht unter Celeborns und meinem persönlichen Schutz.  
Du rührst sie nicht an, zu viel Verderben hast du schon dem Herren Bruchtals gebracht.  
  
Nutze nicht die Verzweifelung anderer aus, um deine zu vergessen.   
  
Denke daran, sie ist die Tochter Celebrìans."  
  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Das Geräusch raschelnden Stoffes entfernte sich.  
Haldir starrte in das Nirgendwo.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Wie ich sie liebe.  
  
  
Die Königin meines Herzens, Celebrìan.  
Meine Gedanken... als sie fortging...  
Was hatte mich getrieben?  
  
  
Haldir!  
  
  
Wie einfühlsam hatte er sich mir gegenüber verhalten, so sanft und rücksichtsvoll.  
Dankbar, furchtbar dankbar war ich ihm gewesen...  
... und vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr...   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Wegen uns."  
  
"Wir werden bleiben."  
  
"Du wirst mir entglitten sein."  
  
"Doch wir werden bleiben bis in alle Ewigkeit, Liebster!"  
  
"Was ist mit Arwen, wird sie ohne Mutter leben müssen?"  
  
"Sie wird sich meiner kaum erinnern.  
Nein, lass mich weitersprechen...  
  
Du weißt es und ich weiß es, dunkle Zeiten werden abermals auf unsere Volk zukommen.  
Arwen wird unter Männern aufwachsen und das Handwerk der Schwertkunst erlernen. Sie wird es brauchen müssen, glaube mir."  
  
" ... "  
  
"Gen Millin."   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Noch mal kurz wegen dem Schnulzigen, ich gebe ja zu, dass ich 'Shape' als Schnulze ausgewiesen habe, trotzdem droht es in den letzten Chaps ein bisschen _zu sehr_ in diese Kategorie abzurutschen ^^  
  
Aja, 'Gen Millin' heißt "Ich liebe dich" und Celebrìan ist die Tochter von Galadriel&Celeborn ;)  
  
  
Wie gewohnt : R/R plz!  
  
  
  
Das Sockenkarnickel :D  
  
  



	10. Were Are Will

  
  
A/N : Nach monatelanger Abstinenz (war's wirklich so lange *kaum glauben kann*) hier das definitiv letzte Chap von "Shape"  
  
Es wird natürlich noch ein Epilog folgen, aber dazu am Ende dieses 10. Kapitels noch Etwas!  
  
Der Tradition folgend war ich auch diesmal wieder ganz aus meinem Hasenbau als all' die süßen Reviews in mein Postfach eingetrudelt sind -  
  
  
@Maia May : Wow! Danke für dieses supi liebe Feedback :) Freut mich, dass es dir so gut zu gefallen scheint!  
"Die Lüge eines Lebens" lese ich immer noch und habe erst vor Kurzem wieder reviewed - Schau doch mal!  
  
@hoellenwauwau : Ich fühl' mich soooo schuldig *duck* Egal wie lange es gedauert hat, bei mir hat's ja auch mal wieder ewig gedauert.  
  
@Meldis : _'Stilvoll schnulzig'_ - Aja *g*... Danke für das herzzerreißende Review meine liebstes Annewesen *dich abschleck*  
  
@Alistanniel : Immer wieder wundervoll von so tollen und talentierten Schreiberinnen ein so schönes Review zu bekommen! Danke Dir... ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer_:  
Mit dem Müll verdiene ich immer noch keinen Cent und werde die Hoffnung aufgeben müssen es wohl jemals tun zu dürfen, **denn** alle Rechte hat sich der böse Tolkien gemausert *hmpf*   
  
  
  
  
  
Hier also jetzt das letzte Chap... *eine ordentliche portion schnulze ein letztes mal rumreich*   
  
  


**Shape   
  
  
Were Are Will**   
  
  


_****Arwen****_  
  
  
  
Mit schmerzvollen Blick sehe ich aus dem Fester und hole meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Was geschehen, ist geschehen...   
  
  
  
Vergangen.  
  
  
  
Aber ich werde heute meine Entscheidung fällen, hier - sofort - jetzt, und auf mein Herz hören, was ich die vorübergezogenen Jahre nicht getan hatte.   
  
  
  
Jetzt werde ich entscheiden!  
  
  
  
Du siehst mich abermals an, spüre deinen Unmut, du willst mich umstimmen, doch es gibt kein Zurück mehr... nicht mehr!  
  
Unaufhaltsam... Ich liebe ihn,  
Aragorn.   
  
  
  
Und werde es immer tun...  
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Arwen schritt durch die luftigen Gänge Bruchtals, wie sie es bereits hunderte Male zuvor getan hatte.  
  
Doch jetzt schien alles anders und verändert...  
Der Wind strich sanfter durch ihr Haar und der Mond küsste ihre Haut mit ungewohnter Zärtlichkeit.  
  
Die Dunkelheit legte sich über das versteckte und schlummernde Tal und umarmte die nächtlichen Wanderer.  
  
  
Elrond's Tochter strebte zur Brücke, zügigen und festen Schrittes, bereit alles hinter sich zu lassen was geschehen...  
  
Bereit vom Neuem, Unbekannten empfangen zu werden.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende   
  
  
  
  
******Elrond******_  
  
  
Dein Gang ist anders, zielsicherer und unverwandbar.  
  
Im kalten Mondlicht folgst du nun dem Pfad in die Arme deines Geliebten.  
Dem Weg zur Sterblichkeit... wie konntest du ihn nur so sicher betreten?  
  
  
Aragorn wird König sein und du seine Königin, ist dies dein Wunsch, ist es das was du immer herbeigesehnt hast?  
Königin über das menschliche Volk, willst du denn diese Macht überhaupt?  
  
  
Ich habe Angst um dich, Arwen... nackte, kalte Angst und Sorge, von der ich dachte sie nie mehr zu verspüren.   
  
  
  


****~°~****

  
  
  
_Rückblende_  
  
  
  
Elrond ruhte auf einem herrlich verzierten Stuhl, wo vor geraumer Zeit ein Ratmitglied gesessen hatte, und ließ seinen Blick versonnen schweifen.  
  
  
Aragorn.  
  
  
Er würde mit den Gefährten ziehen und Elrond's Tocher verlassen, es schien als hätte er sich bereits gegen sie entschieden.  
  
Oder würde er dies doch nicht tun?  
  
Zweifel begangen an Elrond's Gedanken zu nagen.  
  
  
Der Herr von Bruchtal konnte nicht erahnen, was Arwen Aragorn schenken würde, noch an diesem Abend...  
  
Doch bevor diese noch ungeschehenen Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen würden, würde Elrond gemeinsam mit seiner einzigen Tochter am Fenster stehen und über die vergangenen Jahre nachdenken.   
  
  
  
_Rückblende Ende_   
  
  
  
  
Es folt der Epilog.  
  
  
  


*********************~°~*********************

  
  
  
Ich weiß, viele Fragen unbeantwortet, viele Andeutungen gemacht und nicht weiter darauf eingegangen.  
Beispiel Haldir, natürlich ist da noch etwas geschehen doch das hätte nicht in _diese_ Geschichte gehört, ich wollte die Geschichte von Vater und Tochter erzählen, wie sie gemeinsam versuchen ihre Wünsche und Träume dem anderen zu erklären und zu erläutern.  
  
Ich war schon immer nicht so begeistert von Tolkiens "Frauenfeindlichkeit" in seinen Büchern und die vollkommenen sterilen Liebesbeziehungen. Natürlich verstehe ich auch, dass in seiner riesigen und selbsterschaffenen Welt kaum Platz noch für solche Dinge waren und er sich nicht lange damit "aufhalten" konnte.  
Deshalb "Shape", um vielleicht ein wenig mehr Hintergrund und Tiefe in diese wirklich faszinierende und schwierige Liebe von Aragorn und Arwen zu bringen.  
  
Sicher war alles _'ganz anders'_ aber es ist _meine_ Version und ich hoffe sie hat euren Tag ein wenig erhellt und euch Freude bereitet... denn das ist ja ihre eigentliche Aufgabe!  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern : Amilang, Special K, Alistanniel, Arlessiar und Maia (May) insbesondere den ganz Treuen :) **hoellenwauwau, Laureliel, broken mind und Meldis**  
  
Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne und noch so kleine Feedback gefreut!  
  
Wie schon angekündigt folgt der Epilog den sowieso schon alle kennen aber er soll zur Vollständigkeit und damit das Ganze schön nahtlos übergeht, angefügt werden.   
  
  
Ein paar letzte Reviews, das wäre wirklich klasse *lächel*  
  
  
  
Strumpfhase  
  
  



	11. Der Abendstern

**A/N : ** Ich hatte versprochen noch einen Epilog zu veröffentlichen, hier ist er. Für alle meine Leser.

Danke an arwen-undomiel.de wo ich das deutsche Filmskript gefunden und Stücken übernommen habe.

**_Der Abendstern_**

Sie liebt ihn. Ihm gehört ihr Herz. Für immer.

_„Warum fürchtest du die Vergangenheit? Du bist Isildurs Erbe und nicht Isildur selbst. Du bist nicht an sein Schicksal gebunden."_

So viel Kummer erfüllt ihn... Sie möchte all seine Lasten greifen, sie bündeln und weit weg werfen oder sie selbst auf sich nehmen. Sie kann es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen.

_„Das gleiche Blut fließt durch meine Venen, die gleiche Schwäche."_

Sie wird immer bei ihm bleiben, ihm zur Seite stehen.__

_„Dein Zeit wird kommen. Du wirst dem gleichen Bösen gegenüberstehen und du wirst es besiegen! __A si i-dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. __Ú or le a ú or nin."_

Und daran hält sie fest.__

~~~~~

_"Renich i lû i erui govannem?"_

_"Nauthannem i ned ôl reniannen."_

_"Gwennin in enninath. __Ú-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renich i beth i pennen?"_

_"Du sagtest, du würdest den Bund mit mir eingehen und damit der Unsterblichkeit deines Volkes entsagen."_

_„Und daran halte ich fest. Ich möchte lieber ein einziges Leben mit dir verbringen, als alle Zeitalter der Welt allein zu durchleben."_

Sie gibt ihm ihren Abendstern. Ihr Leben.

_„Das kannst du mir nicht schenken!"_

_„Es gehört mir und ich schenke es wem ich will. Wie mein Herz."_

Es gibt nur ein Wort, das sagen kann was zwischen ihnen steht :

Liebe.


End file.
